It is known to cut and size seed potatoes in a variety of ways prior to planting. In the past, seed potatoes have often been cut by hand with a common knife prior to planting. In the more recent past, large automatic seed cutters which use a blade to cut potatoes have gained in popularity. Examples of prior art automated seed potato cutters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,176, 3,096,801, and 3,688,828. It is important that the cut portions of seed potatoes utilized for planting purposes be substantially uniform in size. Due to the different sizes of seed potatoes that may be encountered, it is necessary to accurately sort potatoes by their size prior to cutting to optimize uniformity of seedlings. The manufacture and maintenance on existing seed cutters, however, is labor-intensive. Time when a machine is not operational during a harvest is extremely costly for the user. A need exists, therefore, for improved systems and methods for sorting and sizing potatoes with more efficient means of operation, manufacture, and maintenance while maintaining appropriate sorting and sizing functions.